1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to distributed-aperture sensors, and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to baffles and methods for improving distributed-aperture sensors and systems, such as, for example, distributed-aperture seeker sensors.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of sensor systems have been developed and/or are in use in the art. For example, munitions such as missiles, rockets, rocket-propelled grenades, mortars, and others, may be fitted with laser-seeking guidance systems. For example, such a laser-seeking system may include a plurality of distributed apertures coupled to the body of the munition with the apertures configured to receive reflected light from a laser that is used to “paint” a target. The lenses transmit the reflected laser light to one or more sensors such that the laser-guidance system senses or detects the reflected laser light and adjusts the trajectory of the munition to hit the “painted” target from which the laser light is reflected.
The following references may disclose examples of distributed-aperture sensors, and/or may facilitate a more-complete understanding of various embodiments of the present invention, and uses for various embodiments of the present invention: (1) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/139,098, filed May 26, 2005 now U. S. Pat. No. 7,276,681, and published as Pub. No. US 2006/0266919; (2) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/072,177, filed Mar. 4, 2005 now U. S. Pat. No. 7,575,190, and published as Pub. No. US 2007/0034732; (3) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/549,592, filed Oct. 13, 2006 now U. S. Pat. No. 7,530,528, and published as Pub. No. US 2007/0290096; (4) U.S. Pat. No. 6,507,392, filed Apr. 16, 2001; (5) U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,458, filed Nov. 21, 2002; (6) U.S. Pat. No. 6,943,873, filed Jul. 17, 2001; (7) U.S. Pat. No. 7,276,681, filed May 26, 2005; and (8) US Statutory Invention Registration No. H299. The foregoing references numbered (1) through (8) are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.